Kamen Rider Destiny
by rex.choo.21
Summary: Kamen Rider Destiny: Now, let's change your destiny


Hey guys, how it going. I am REX the author of this fanfics. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue: Hatred has always been the cause to all the violence in this world and all wars start with hatred. Hatred will never disappear by revenge; it will only cause more hatred. But, forgiving will stop revenge and hatred once and for all... One man is trying to make this happen…

"Agent Harley, reporting for duty, sir!" said the lean man to his commander in the shadows.

"Oh, spare me the formalities and take a sit, Prometheus. So, what can I expect from you today?"

"Very well, my lord. The seeds are sown and results will soon show."

"Good… Then we are one step closer to achieving our goals: to awaken our parents and create a new age!"

"If there isn't anything else my lord, I will return to my work." As the lean man kneels and leaves.

"Mr. Tsubasa, can you sing any songs? Mr. Tsubasa, can you dance like any of the Japanese idol groups?" The questions raised were never relevant but Tsubasa Kenichi; a 20 year old teacher at SFHC (Starlight Family Help Centre) was partially responsible. He was too handsome for his own good and tall, but the worst thing was that he was Japanese. Ladies will come to his office and stay there bugging him.

"We have a call from a Ms. Lee saying that her son is planning on robbing a bank and she discovered guns in his room." Cheryln, his partner said to him while handing him the location of the bank closest to the suspect's house," Get there and prevent the robbery."

"Got it!" Kenichi, happy to leave his "torture chamber" responded while rushing out after wearing a jacket.

_Man, wish I didn't have to come to New York City with all the blonde girls here. But, duty calls anyway._ He arrived at the bank and saw some policeman arresting some teens, one which struggled fiercely." You guys will die by my hand!" he shouted as his head hung low suddenly like he fainted. Then came the sudden outburst as flames burned around him and he changed into a centaur like creature but with horns.

"Wow! That was fast, Garkai!" Kenichi said as he took a Desert Eagle from his jacket. It was white in color with a gold cross on its left side. The both sides of the pistol were covered in light blue and moveable. Kenichi inserted a key into the side of the Destiny Shooter (Desert Eagle) and the Shooter recognized it and announced, "Destiny Key, set!" Kenichi shouted,"_Henshin_!" and pulled the trigger and the D-Shooter announced again," Destiny Unlocked".

Blinding light shone out from the Shooter and engulfed Kenichi. Pieces of armor went towards Kenichi and the last piece shut off the light. "I am Kamen Rider Destiny. Now, let's change your destiny!"

Destiny's head was a lion's head much like OOO's Lion Medal but it had two sharp looking crosses (The same design as on the D- Shooter) on his eyes. The head was silver in color but the crosses were light blue. His armor was silver with a gold sharp cross on the breast plate and the rest of his armor looks like Kamen Rider Ixa's except for the belt where there is nothing on the front but the same sharp cross design shuriken at the left side and a slot at the right side for his key.

"You want to die first, huh? I will grant your wish then!" The centaur charged.

Kamen Rider Destiny shot him with the D-Shooter but the Garkai deflected it with his two broadswords and charged at Destiny slashing and ramming him into the wall.

"So, you want to do it this way? Fine!" Destiny took the D-Porter (the sharp cross shuriken) and threw it at the Garkai and the D-Shooter changed into Cross Blade, a one-meter long sword in the shape of the same sharp cross. He charged the Garkai and slashed off its legs first and then impaling it in the chest while it was falling. "Alright, let's end this!" as he threw his D-Porter again and the D-Shooter appeared in his hands. He put an Element Disc in to the hole on the top and the D-Shooter announced, "Snow Disc, play!"

"BLIZZARD BLITZ!" Destiny shouted as he shot the Garkai and as he froze into ice, Destiny took out the Destiny key and slotted it in to the slot, with the D-Shooter announcing" Destiny Unleashed!" Destiny jumped into the air and shouted" Destiny Break", thrust his right leg into the injured Garkai and causing an explosion.

Destiny carried the boy out of the explosion and after setting him on the floor, rushed off on his Daytona 675 in Caspian Blue and Gold.

"I'm back…" Kenichi said and to his annoyance the girls were still there. "Mr. Tsubasa, where did you go?" Then one of them asked the worst question of all:"Mr. Tsubasa, are you single?" With that he snapped and drove all of them out of his office and home before going to his room.

"Those stupid idiots, they hit Kenichi's sensitive spot…" Cherlyn said as she sighed.

In his own room, Kenichi buried his head in his hands. _If only I was a little quicker, I could have saved her…_

(FLASHBACK)

"Kenichi, help!" a girl in her 20s screamed as Destiny turned around and saw a bright light and she was gone.

He went into berserk mode and killed every last one of Hyperion's servants and then he collapsed and was found by Cherlynthe next day and vowed to find Miu and seal Hyperion.

(NOW)

_This is why I came to NYC… To protect NYC from destruction, seal all twelve of the titan and most importantly find and rescue Miu_

(Super Hero Time)

REX: And that was my first chapter. To explain stuff, the bad guys in this fanfics are titans of Greek mythology and that Garkai, the centaur was actually the spirit of a fallen monster from ancient times, brought back by the Titans.

Kenichi: After being destroyed, the spirit will fade away and the person will remain unharmed but will remember everything…

REX: And hopefully realize his wrongs and stop whatever he or she is doing.

REX and Kenichi: So till the next chapter, guys!


End file.
